


【美丽喵】窓

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 不知道为啥突然想搞美丽喵美丽，就当迟来的5202. 别名<基拉巴尼亚一夜情>3. 车的部分是美丽喵，但是情感关系是平等的互攻，请及时避雷！4. OOC属于我。





	【美丽喵】窓

**Author's Note:**

> 　　1. 不知道为啥突然想搞美丽喵美丽，就当迟来的520  
> 　　2. 别名<基拉巴尼亚一夜情>  
> 　　3. 车的部分是美丽喵，但是情感关系是平等的互攻，请及时避雷！  
> 　　4. OOC属于我。  
> 　　

　　艾默里克入夜歇息从不关窗。这个特殊习惯让他没少吃苦头，伊修加德实在太冷，入夜更是寒可透骨，随便吹股风进来都能冻得人三天下不了床。作为下属的露西亚自然很关心已成为国家议长的艾默里克，每晚都督促他睡前锁紧窗户，以免病倒耽误了后续工作。  
　　“我知道的，只是有些习惯比想象中难改。”艾默里克轻轻一笑，手搭在窗锁上最终也没有搭上去。当然，他本也没必要锁窗户，除了埃斯蒂尼安外，至今还未曾有人会像个飞贼那样大半夜攀上高墙破窗而入，一是没人有这个胆子闯议长的房间，二是其他人也没这个身手。  
　　之所以会在入夜后留一扇窗，只是为了防止某位不走寻常路的龙骑士进不来屋子后气急败坏去拆门。这扇窗户一开就是以年计算，以至于埃斯蒂尼安离国了，艾默里克也总是改不过来这个习惯。他总是会给窗户留一条足够伸手进来的细缝，并在窗边点上一根蜡烛照明，火光在寒风中摇曳直到后半夜燃尽了蜡芯才熄灭。  
　　副官露琪亚对他的行为颇具微词，她是个聪明的女人当然摸透了总长和龙骑士的关系，只是大晚上翻窗户太不成体统，被外人看到了传出风言风语怎么办，这可事关伊修加德总长的脸面啊！为此她多次提出给龙骑士配把钥匙，再不行门不锁了。但埃斯蒂尼安压根记不住走正门，带着钥匙也成天从窗户进屋，仿佛爬墙翻窗才是龙骑士的灵魂所在。  
　　龙诗战争告终后，埃斯蒂尼安踏上了孤独的旅行，临别那夜他顺着门缝给艾默里克塞了封信，上面写着：我会回来。  
　　尽管归期未定，这四个字也足够艾默里克为他守夜。不然埃斯蒂尼安哪天一拍脑门子回来了，大半夜在窗外呆站着进不来再害了感冒发烧怎么办？先不说壮得能踹翻安菲瑟龙的龙骑士体质如何，艾默里克这个执着劲头才比较像是吹多冷风结了冰碴。  
　　这扇敞开的窗始终半掩着无人问津，蜡烛也总会烧到自然熄灭，只有这一个无足挂齿的小习惯维系着身处异地的两人。他们一人坐在伊修加德议长的办公桌前伏案书写，一人在未知大陆阔步前行，离得那么远，却又近到拉开窗户就能牵手。  
　　露琪亚看了看议长寝室微敞的窗户，默默叹气，转身叮嘱博雷尔家的老管家晚上给壁炉里多添点柴。  
　　  
　　作为一国之领袖艾默里克的生活基本是三点一线：自家，办公室，会议厅。单调的日常生活为基拉巴尼亚湖区的留宿平添了一份惊喜。伊修加德出身的人多少都会怀念灵灾前库尔扎斯的葳蕤绿荫，艾默里克也不例外，湖区虽然干燥了些，温暖的山风倒是和记忆中的祖国有些近似。  
　　夜晚，战事告一段落艾默里克便回到了住所，他大敞开窗户向窗外远眺，视线中是连绵不绝的峭岩绝壁，耳畔里是盐湖水拍击在堤岸的涛声，砖墙上刻写着千年古国的纷争、辛酸和骄傲。明明相距千里，艾默里克却觉得两国就像孪生兄弟，只是眉眼间有些区别。  
　　奔波了整日的议长沉浸在短暂而珍贵的休歇时光，门口却传来了不合时宜地咚咚声。他转身，看到露琪亚在门外等待。一板一眼的女军人连空闲时间都不会放松，她行了个军礼，说道：“艾默里克阁下，您该入寝了，明日还有行程安排。”  
　　“我知道。”艾默里克挥挥手，揉了揉困倦的眼睑：“我已经准备休息了。”  
　　“记得夜晚关好窗，基拉巴尼亚虽然温暖但是晚上的山风依旧寒冷，千万不要受寒感冒。”  
　　艾默里克嘴上答应得比谁都干脆，最后还是习惯性地打开了半扇窗，末了还随手将捧在手里的烛台留在了床边的矮桌上。就算离开了伊修加德，艾默里克依旧想为那人留一扇窗，尤其白天才听说有人看到了一位长发的龙骑士在附近行动，就算道听途说的真实度有待商榷，他也愿意相信多月未见的埃斯蒂尼安就在离他不远的某处。  
　　窗帘边挂饰在夜色下轻轻作响，最初艾默里克以为是晚风的缘故，仔细听却好似听见有金属制品落地的声响。“虽然山风不如伊修加德这么冷，吹久了也要受不了的。”窗台方向传来的说话声打消了艾默里克的疑虑，他很庆幸自己睡觉时总是谨慎着装。  
　　龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安一跃而下，随手将魔枪放在墙边：“还有床借我留宿吗，这附近别说旅社，连民宅都少之又少，我可不想露营。”  
　　艾默里克看了看屋内唯一的床铺，挪出一片空地点头道：“有，你来吧。”  
　　“谢了。”埃斯蒂尼安随手把装备扔了一地就倒在了直属上司的床上，没几秒呼吸就沉重起来，毫不顾忌上下属关系。  
　　显然，艾默里克已经习惯了龙骑士的来去自由，他没多说半句话，默默关上窗户沿着床边和衣躺下。正当他犹豫着是否要道句晚安的空档，身边霸占了大半张床的男人动了动。“我之前在东方的草原上遇到了光之战士，距离伊修加德之后就再没见过了吧。”他毫无征兆地说道，仿佛只是在自言自语：“还顺路带一条幼龙寻了下亲。”  
　　艾默里克犹豫良久不知如何回应，只好干笑着说：“你没有见面就用枪跟对方比划吧？”  
　　“算是没有。”埃斯蒂尼安闷声回应：“我像是这么不懂礼节的人吗？”  
　　我看挺像的。艾默里克心里想想没说出口，用安静向龙骑士示意他可以继续讲话。  
　　“这段时间也没干什么，到处转了转，倒是把库尔扎斯的地界都踩了一遍，螺旋港也去了，还遇到了赫拉斯瓦尔格。”  
　　“看来这趟旅行还挺丰富。”艾默里克笑着说：“然后呢，没有点什么感悟和我汇报下吗？”  
　　放在平时，埃斯蒂尼安一定会大声咂舌，以冷眼回应上司的要求。但今天不知是不是因为夜深了他有些困倦，又或者是两人已经许久没有肩比肩而卧，以至于被相触的体温热坏了头脑。龙骑士非但没有回予不屑，反而如艾默里克希望的那样开了口。  
　　“感想啊......”他叹了口气，仰天望着天花板出神：“很多事已经不是凭我一己之力可以挽回的了，不如更加珍惜还活着的人。”  
　　之后，龙骑士陷入沉默，他不是个善于言辞的人，平常能不说话就不说，必须说话也是极为敷衍，如此掏心掏肺的自白艾默里克用手指就能数过来。过久的沉默耗光了艾默里克的耐心，他转过身想看看同伴是否已经睡着，没料到视线却和他撞了个正着。  
　　“我之前说谎了，我是特意来见你的。”埃斯蒂尼安坦言道：“谢谢你为我开着窗户。”  
　　“好久不见。”  
　　“啊，好久不见。”  
　　拥抱与接吻发生的如此自然，明明时隔已久却丝毫没有疏离的感觉，仿佛在彼此身上寻找慰藉已经铭刻在了他们的血液中，无法泯灭。埃斯蒂尼安的唇瓣因为疏于护理而干燥起皮，啄吻起来有些许的刺痛感，跟他本人不讨喜的性格一模一样。甜蜜的情感在此时承担了肉体的重量，以至于埃斯蒂尼安紧贴上来时，艾默里克竟略向后退了一段距离。  
　　“躲什么躲。”他戏虐的笑了，露出一颗犬齿：“我又不会吃了你。”  
　　“我们很久没见面了，要不要冷静地彻夜长谈......”  
　　“呸，有什么可谈的。”埃斯蒂尼安粗暴地打断他的话语，更紧密地往艾默里克怀里蹭，仿佛把猎物逼到墙角的凶兽让人难以抵御。埃斯蒂尼安用脸颊蹭了蹭艾默里克的颈窝，张嘴咬住对方侧颈的软肉毫无征兆地问：“明天你要出席的仪式从几点开始？”  
　　这是一个讯号，艾默里克清楚得很但他仍然如实回答：“午后，上午并没有什么安排。”暧昧的空气包裹着两人，艾默里克看到埃斯蒂尼安耳尖发红，牵起他因紧张而屈起又握拳的手在掌背骨上落下一吻。“请问，你愿意和我共度良宵吗？”他问。  
　　“如果你发誓再也不说这种话，我就愿意。”  
　　现在回忆下艾默里克才发现，他们从确认关系到现在并没有决定过谁应该在上谁应该在下，从来随缘，就像两人之间的上下属关系一样模糊而看不清界限。大部分时候埃斯蒂尼安都更喜欢躺着享受，而艾默里克只好充当那个出力的劳苦人，谁让他那张三寸不烂之舌愣是拗不过跟头牛一样死倔的龙骑士呢？  
　　艾默里克本就只穿着淡薄睡袍，埃斯蒂尼安也在进屋时就卸下了全身重甲，脱衣服并没费多少精力。倒是艾默里克又亲又揉，墨迹了半天连底裤都没脱干净，惹得天生性急的龙骑士依旧不满地皱了皱眉：“你就不能干脆点？”  
　　“你很久没做了，要好好适应。”  
　　龙骑士的白眼差点甩到天上，他啧了一声：“我哪有那么羸弱，倒是你别升官了就疏于锻炼啊，平时嗜甜，过不了多久赘肉都要长出来了。”  
　　惨遭点名批评的当事人干笑两声，论体格和体能谁比得上身经百战的前任苍天龙骑士啊。随便原地起跳都是五十米保底，抬脚就能踢断小体格魔兽的膝盖骨，腹肌胸肌结实饱满，不看身上的旧疤都知道是战士的身体。艾默里克不一样，总骑士长大部分工作还是指挥、协调与战术分析，当了议长更是成天坐着开会，就算平日坚持锻炼肌肉量也赶不上埃斯蒂尼安一半。  
　　事实归事实，人总还是要争口气的。艾默里克嘴上不反驳，手上的动作明显不如最初那样怜香惜玉。本能指引着他在埃斯蒂尼安胸口前的薄汗上舔吻，一手握着已经足够硬挺的器官一手捞起对方的后腰，很快就顶到了欲望表露最浓烈的地方。  
　　许久未接触性事还是让埃斯蒂尼安有些难以应付，相比之下猎龙不知要简单多少倍。穴口被碾过的地方胀痛难耐却混着甜腻的快感，如同掺加了些许枫糖的黑咖啡，他不喜欢这种凌驾于两者之间的暧昧存在，就像他从不在咖啡与烈酒中加糖和果汁一样。  
　　艾默里克清楚龙骑士的脾气，他向来擅长发掘细节，埃斯蒂尼安身上不多的几处敏感点也早在那些爱欲的夜里被他熟记于心。骄傲点说，艾默里克甚至能准确说出位置与深度，那是他亲自用身体测量出来的精准数字，怎么也错不了。在这么精准的耸动下快感很快便压过了疼痛，埃斯蒂尼安张嘴艰难地喘息，每次抽动都会牵动他全身的血肉神经一同颤抖，刺激地头皮都在发麻，铃口可怜兮兮地分泌出液体，好像随时都会射出来一样。  
　　龙骑士的银发沾满汗水湿哒哒地贴在额角上，情欲让他本能地抬腰去迎合快感的源头，身体里的龙血都随着性事而沸腾了起来。而掐着他手腕的艾默里克仍绰有余裕，不时低下头讨吻，或用嘴唇吮吸滑落到脸颊上的汗珠或轻咬泛红的尖耳。  
　　撤回前言，艾默里克还很行，至少不比之前差。  
　　中途，艾默里克故意抽出性器想换点花样玩，谁料正享受的龙骑士对他单方面的决定极为不满。埃斯蒂尼安大声咂舌，翻身掀倒艾默里克骑在了他身上，伸手握住身下人滚烫的性器对准尚未满足的穴口，毫不犹豫地坐到了最深处。  
　　分身完全没入后庭时两人同时发出一声喟叹，艾默里克能清晰感受到欲望被软肉吮吸、榨取，他几次想抢回主导都被埃斯蒂尼安抓着肩膀按回床上，龙骑士执着地如同面对强敌，他咬咬牙，恶狠狠地命令：“躺着，我自己来。”  
　　龙骑士正如所说的那样开始动起腰，双膝是唯一的支点以防上下起伏的身体在欲情下倾倒。胡乱地运动中埃斯蒂尼安伸手抓住了床脚的木柱，整张床都随着他的摆腰咯吱作响，还有他披上月华的细长银发，每次低头发尖都会垂下轻抚艾默里克的鼻尖、脸颊与唇角，如同一个个没有形状的亲吻。不过这些都只是点缀，什么都敌不过埃斯蒂尼安沉迷于情欲而发出的喘息声，夹带着他本身味道的潮热呼吸全数扑在艾默里克的脸上，让向来沉着冷静的议长的思绪也跟着游离起来。  
　　两人此刻的姿势过于撩火，艾默里克仰头便能看到自己的分身与穴口交融的位置，勃发的性器撑开紧密的部位，而后破开内侧闭合的甬道没入深处，再从中抽离，反反复复。他看到结合处水光盈盈，甬道分泌而出的润液从褶皱深处溢出，在数次摩擦中化作发白的细腻泡沫黏在彼此耻骨区的毛发上。  
　　高潮之际埃斯蒂尼安喊了声艾默里克的名字，换回来了一颗带有浅浅枫糖味的深吻。  
　　  
　　一阵鸟鸣声将艾默里克从梦中唤醒，睁开眼天早已大亮，昨晚理应关死的窗户又重新敞开，微凉的晨风吹干了脖颈上的汗渍，微凉的感觉瞬间驱散了晨间特有的疲乏感。他摸了摸床铺内侧，那里早已空无一人，如果不是表层的床单皱成一团他甚至会误认为昨晚只是做了场过于放纵的美梦。  
　　换好衣服，艾默里克向窗边踱去，他要在露琪亚敲门前锁好窗户，可能还需要清理下附近的扬尘，以免事后又要被下属嘘寒问暖一整天。走到窗边，就在积了层薄薄灰尘的矮柜上，花样繁复的阿拉米格风花瓶边，安静地躺着一个不起眼的包裹。  
　　包裹简陋到有些寒碜，一看就是手工活干得并不好的人亲手而为。艾默里克拆开纸包，油纸间露出一块歪瓜裂枣的暖金色块状物，他凑鼻子闻了闻，是与枫糖不同的香甜气息。上面附了张随手撕下的便签纸，写着：“送艾默里克”几个字，估计是埃斯蒂尼安在旅途中偶遇的什么新鲜玩意吧。  
　　艾默里克笑着收好礼物：“我错怪他了，看来他的确比以前懂了不少礼节。”  
　　收拾妥当后，门外准时传来敲门声，看都不用看就知道是露琪亚。副官在门外行了个军礼，说道“艾默里克陛下，有从伊修加德寄来的文件需要您查阅。”  
　　“知道了。”艾默里克接过文件审阅的姿态依旧平和优雅，将夜晚的秘事掩藏得严严实实。  
　　敏锐如鹰隼的露琪亚立刻发现了窗台上的灰烬，询问道：“莫非您昨晚又是开着窗户睡的觉？”  
　　议长轻轻笑了笑，将签好字的文件递回她手中后说：“老习惯了，很难改，不改了。”  
　　这扇窗明晚也会敞开，后晚，大后晚，直到遥远的将来都会永远敞开，风雨无阻。远行的旅人不管相距多远都会看到床边摇曳的烛光，那是照亮夜雾的灯塔，是回家的道标，是远行人心灵的归宿。  
　　  
　　END


End file.
